movie_popcornfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 5 Underrated Movies
Lots of great movies get a lot of praise. But every now and then I find a movie that makes me think "Why isn't this brought up more often?" I made this list so I could show you what I feel to be the most underrated movies I've ever come across. You'll disagree on some but remember that this is my opinion. If you think that I missed an underrated movie then feel free to leave it in the comments so I can check it out. #5 The Assassination of Jesse James By the Coward Robert Ford (2007) Andrew Dominik is quite possibly the most underrated director working today. He creates films of sheer visual mastery that feature very enthralling stories and characters that viewers can really get themselves invested in. This is my favorite movie of his. The story is very slow and cerebral which goes against the fast, gun-slinging ways of the westerns of the 50's and 60's while also focusing more on character than is typical of the genre. #4 Children of Men (2006) This movie works on so many levels. This thought provoking tale is set in the future where women have become unable to give birth anymore. This movie doesn't have the showy special effects found in movies of its genre but you won't care one bit because of its riveting story. It also has great cinematography as it uses continuous movie shots to make some very memorable scenes. #3 Moon (2009) This is a compelling work of science fiction. It's set in the far future where scientists used the moon to produce energy and one person occupies the base. The movie has many twists that give the movie a sense of claustrophobia. In a time where science fiction seems intent on throwing as much money on the screen as possible, it's refreshing to see a film that works on its simple concept rather than excessive special effects. #2 The Truman Show (1998) This is a movie about a man whose whole life is broadcasted on TV and he's not supposed to know about it. This movie is pretty much flawless. This movie is well-thought out and it gets better as it goes on. While most films like this lose steam in the end, this one gets better. Just as you think everything is fine, something depressing and sad happens and it makes this movie even better. #1 Sunshine (2007) Out of every single movie I watched, this is the one I watched the most. There was once a time when I was so addicted to this movie, I watched it every day for a month. I really enjoyed the film's scores. They are very well done and they make some very great scenes. Several of the characters have to sacrifice themselves and every death scene is done very well and each one of them is engaging. The visuals are excellent and they still look great today. Danny Boyle is a great director but this is by far his best film. Some people didn't like the ending but I personally disagree with them. The movie needed something big to spice things up. Otherwise, it would've just been a bland movie. Their choice for the third act brought a lot of tension and their choice carried the movie with excellence. The plot, visuals, acting, tension, sacrifices, and deep concepts all combine to make this the most underrated movie I've ever seen. Remember to comment if you think I missed a great movie. I enjoy reading comments. Category:Movies Category:Top X